Krunk vs. Arm-Fall-Off-Boy
Krunk from Dexter's Laboratory (Bloodstar22) takes on Arm-Fall-Off-Boy from DC Comics (DENSIFY1) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction The Justice Friends were walking towards an area of distress as they were not sure what to expect. Upon arriving a civilian was asking them to help. Inside there were goons in those buildings. The group decided to split up to cover more ground. Krunk smashed through the building as a strange man was behind it. Krunk: Who are you? AFOB: I am Arm Fall Off Boy, you brute. Krunk: Krunk no Brute. Krunk will smash you HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Wontolla - Can You Feel Me) Krunk leaped towards the hero as he created a hole in the building. The superhero was able to avoid the attack all together. He then charged at Krunck and tried to punch him, but Krunck caught it in his hands. Krunk: Krunk tosses you now! Krunk swung him around followed by tossing the boy into the air. Krunk then leaped upland repeatedly punched and kicked him multiple times before a roundhouse kick sent Arm Fall Off Boy crashing into the foundation of the building. Major Glory: What’s going on over their. AFOB: Alright no more messing around. Arm Fall Off Boy detached his arm as Krunck landed. When Krunck charged at the superhero, he was meet with a slap to the face. He then tried to beat Krunck multiple times in the head. Krunck then swatted the arm out of the boy’s hand. However Arm Fall Off Boy then started to do a multitude of kick sending the purple hero backwards. This gave the superhero enough time to grab his arm to reattach it. AFOB: Time to Improvise. Arm Fall Off Boy then grabbed a piece of metal with a jagged side. He then disattached the arm that was holding it and swung it at Krunk like a boomerang. This hit Kunk in the back of the head and returned to the owner. Even though it hit him in the back of the head, he didn’t feel it as he still charged toward the superhero. AFOB: What!? Krunk: Krunck Angry! You go bye bye!! Krunck blitzed Arm Fall Off Boy as he punches him hard into the air. Krunk then flew into the air and pounded the superhero into he slammed him into the building, causing it to collapse. AFOB: I had enough of you! Arm Fall Off Boy was charging towards the Justice Friend member as he tried to stab him. However was punched away by Krunck. Even with a few slashes that did land, had no effect on him. All of a sudden Major Glory kicked the superhero to the ground. Major Glory: Let’s finish this baddie one and for all Krunck. Krunk: Krunck Yes! Krunk, Glory and Valhallen then start generating a giant tornado that dwarfs Arm Fall Off Boy. Before he could run away, he was sucked up and punch multiple times before being thrown. He was then impaled in the head by a shard piece of metal. K.O. Krunk, Major Glory and Valhallen then dissipated the tornado. As one of their stomachs growls. Valhallen: I am hungry. Who else is hungry? Krunk: Krunck hungry. Major Glory: How about burgers? The group agreed as the ran away from the fight. Results Winning Combatant: Krunk: 12 Arm Fall Off Boy: 6 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 12 Details Follow Krunk’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament